In the processing of certain fruits, such as citrus fruit including grapefruit, oranges, and the like, it has heretofore been necessary to employ a great deal of hand-labor in the various operations of peeling a fruit member, coring such fruit member, and sectioning such fruit member.
So far as is now known to us, no one has heretofore succeeded in producing machinery adapted to sequentially remove cores from fruit such as grapefruit, oranges and the like in an automatic manner.